Emergency light fixtures are commonly used in public buildings to illuminate areas such as stairs and exits in the event of a power failure. These fixtures have an emergency backup power system such as a battery that automatically turns the emergency light on when the primary power source is interrupted.
The prior emergency lights include one or more incandescent lights that can be adjusted to direct the light to a specific location. The incandescent lights require large batteries to operate the light for sufficient time to allow the public to exit the building in the event of an emergency. This requires the housing to be of sufficient size to house the batter and requires the housing toe be of sufficient strength to support the weight of the battery while being mounted on a wall. Incandescent lights generally require large reflectors to direct the light to a target area which increase the size of the unit.
Emergency lights are often constructed from a housing with two lights adjustably mounted on the housing. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,673 to Logan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,798 to Logan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,085 to Katz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,808 to Katz.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0013399 to Hu discloses an LED light assembly having a housing with external fins for dissipating heat. The light assembly is constructed for use in existing lamp sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,850 to Alexander et al. discloses an adjustable LED lighting assembly for mounting to a wall or support. The assembly includes a compression element that compresses from a first position to a second position to generate a compression force to reduce the thermal impediments between the LED assembly and the thermal conductive housing. The thermal conductive housing includes a plurality of external fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,259 to Walczak et al. discloses an adjustable LED spotlight having a fixed heat sink and an LED array bearing structure. The LED structure has a ball and socket arrangement where the ball is received within the housing. The housing has a plurality of external fins for dissipating the heat from the LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,227 to Zhang et al. discloses a recessed lighting structure having an LED contained within the housing. The housing includes a plurality of fins for dissipating the heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,657 to Den Boer discloses an illumination device having an LED light source mounted within a ball that fits within a socket. The housing includes an annular ring to couple the ball within the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,905 to Tiesler discloses a trim panel assembly having a pivotal light mechanism. The light assembly can pivot to various positions within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,398 to Buelow et al. discloses an adjustable light pipe fixture having a ball and socket arrangement. The ball includes a reflective inner surface and a lens and a connecting portion for connecting to the light pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,324 to Kim discloses a low profile combination exit and emergency light system having an LED lighting strip for illuminating the exit sign. The assembly includes integral end portions with separate downwardly shining lights. The lights are a ball and socket arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,874 to Petroski discloses a high power LED lamp having a heat sink secured to the die. The housing is positioned between the heat sink and the external environment. Heat within the die is conducted to the heat sink and the housing conducts the heat received from the heat sink to the external environment.
The prior lighting fixtures have generally been suitable for their intended purpose. There is, however, a continuing need in the industry for improved lighting fixtures to meet the current trends in the industry.